


Public Relations:The More Deadly Of The Species

by sevenall



Series: PANTHEON: Public Relations [2]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Alicia's Pantheon universe, Will Braddock Worthington grows up during the new world order
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 18:53:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6622309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenall/pseuds/sevenall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We paid and paid for this peace," she said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Public Relations:The More Deadly Of The Species

1961

She looked taller somehow and more solid. She wore the lycra jumpsuit currently in fashion by female secret service agents, along with sensible combat boots. A mink and big tortoise shell sun-glasses completed the picture. She had brought along that partner of hers.

"Did you let them touch the bodies?' she demanded and Brian thought fleetingly that their parents were only meat to her. “What about fingerprints? What about the staff? Can’t you do anything right?"

"It was a lab accident!"

'This? Don’t be ridiculous." She snorted derisively, then turned to her partner, dismissing him and all he stood for. "Chris, would you?"

"With pleasure."

The partner walked past them, into the funeral parlour. The next thing Brian heard was wood breaking and he tried to get in there, stop it, but her hand was on his arm, weighing him down like lead. He couldn't move.

Some time later, the partner came out again, brushing splinters off her sleeves.

"Accident," she said succinctly. "Definitely lab accident. Hey, sorry about that."

1972

“Meet Meggan,” she said and a creature shuffled into view. “Isn’t she lovely?”

2007

“Meet Warren,” she said. “He wants to make you an offer,. Merge, effective immediately. All Braddock Industries resources to be made available to WEI. Press release around noon today.”

“You can't do this!” Brian cried, outraged. To me, he didn't say.

“I thought you’d say that. So I came prepared.” She leaned over the desk, into his face. “I’ve talked to the board already. They’re mine, not yours. Seems they’re tired of kow-towing to a physicist. Seems you’ve lost your temper one time too many with them. They’ve got their pride, you know. So stand with me and Warren and smile or I’ll tear Braddock Manor down, throw you out on the street. I’ll throw Meggan out on the street.”

Perhaps she could see the defeat in his face. Perhaps she lifted it directly from his mind, what did it matter? She had gotten what she came for and she knew it. A smile.

“We paid and paid for this peace," she said. "Don’t stand in my way, brother. You have no fucking clue what we paid.”

Of course not, Brian thought, one of the last thoughts of his own he'd ever have, If he'd ever had them, but that's another story. Currency knows nothing of what went into the transaction.

THE END


End file.
